Dead Men Don't Dance
by Cheese Is Not Fruit
Summary: New Years Eve and thangs with the gang.


Dead Men Don't Dance

To those of you who are flowing Rhymes of An Hour, it will be updated soon. Well, anyway this is a little legend '' means thinking and "" means spoke aloud. This was written on New Years and originally planned to be published on the 31 and the preceding days (kinda real time like) but no I will not get into that why that happened so let's pretend this was published then. I should have a disclaimer but I already own nothing but cookies and little gold stars so I can't possible own anything Dark Angel related, that would make me rich or at least not as poor as I am now. Happy reading.    

'It's December 31 already? Yet another year, and much more drama. Time sure does fly when your girl is toxic and you've got a government agency on your asses' Logan thought to himself as he cleaned. 

            In honor of the New Year Logan knew that he could no longer stay in the house by himself with a bottle of wine and Dick Clark, watching the ball drop: he wanted company. So he decided to throw a party and invite the gang this year, he wouldn't watch the ball drop alone. Logan stood at his shelves dusting as he listened to pre-pulse Beach Boys making his own substitutions where he deemed fit, "I wish they all could be...I wish they all could be...I wish the all could be man-ti-core girls" he sang atrociously, punctuating his sentences with a butt shake. 'Nothing is going to ruin my night' 

"Logan!" a voice yelled from behind him. Startled he turned shutting of the music.

"Cindy!" 

'Ok maybe one thing can ruin my night.'

"Logan, Cindy's been calling you all morning, but you couldn't hear because you were gettin' your groove on" Cindy smirked.

"Cindy what are you doing here? Wait...You have?"

"No, Cindy's lying to you. Yes she has! Check your damn messages once and a while. Men really are fundamentally good for nothing. Anyway, Cindy was dropping some stuff off for the party, and since you weren't answering you phone she had to pick your lock to get it open...sometimes it helps to have a cat burglar for a best friend."

Just because the party was at his house and it was his idea to have one that didn't mean that I was his party. This was Cindy's party. She had gotten all of the necessities, cooked all of the food, and planned all of the plans. Logan was just there to clean up the house and make it smelly 'pretty.'

"But you have a key"

"Actually your elevator shaft has a key. Cindy kinda dropped her key down there. Anyway, Original Cindy bought us some chicken, and it cost her a grip so don't you go screwin' it up hell don't touch it at all because if you do I will put you in a world of hurt, you got it? Wheels or no wheels it will hurt jus the same" Logan nodded.

Deep down, very deep down, Logan was glad Cindy took over the duties as hostess or else they would have had something boring and a wine. Cooking for as many people as they were having wasn't his thing. Logan only did small romantic dinners prepared the way Max liked them.  

"And there, in those bags," Cindy pointed to the kitchen and continued, "are some surprises for later, and if you touch them Cindy will have to break off your arms and beat you with 'em. " Logan shook his head wildly like a child told not to get caught with this hand in the cookie jar before dinner. "Cindy will be back so go back to doing whatever it is that you were doing." Logan sighed 'I wonder if she saw the little dance...nah' Cindy turned and began to walk towards the door then stopped and looked at Logan, a huge smile on her face, "Cute little song and dance shuga, love the booty shake." Logan turned a bright shade of red and abruptly began to dust once more, turning his back to Cindy as she walked away. Not long after he heard Cindy's voice and her shut the door. 'And now we see what is in that bag,' he waited a while, then crept into the kitchen and over to the large brown paper bag. "Do not touch that bag or you'll be learnin' how to eat from you trust-funded ass!" Cindy yelled from a small opening in the door. Shocked, Logan backed away from the bags and hurriedly went about his dusting. 'Today is going to be a tough day. If I can make it through this White can bring it,' Logan chuckled and rolled his eyes.

Max walked up the stairs to Joshua's house and with a large box in her hands she opened the door.

"Joshua," Max called into the house as she closed the door behind her and put the box down beside her, "Big fella?"    

Joshua jumped from the top of the stairs and landed in Max's face, a large grin plastered across his face. Instinctually, Max's jumped into her attack stance, dissolving into a fit of giggles.

"Joshua can kick everyone's ass!"

"And why does Joshua need to kick anyone's ass?" Max questioned him handing him a box of cookies and taking one for herself.

"Alec said..." he began speaking and spitting cookie at her.

"Finish chewing first, big fella"

"Sorry" Max wiped her face as Joshua chewed and then flashed her a large smile. Joshua's smiles made Max love her life even thought it was hectic, secretive, and sometimes dangerous, she knew her purpose in this world when he was around. 

Max sighed. "Joshua Alec is an idiot and his sole purpose is to make me and mine miserable. Nothing he says has any merit. But believe me when push comes to shove you can and will kick ass. Not now. But that is not what I am here for. I can't be here with you tonight. Look big fella, there are going to be people out tonight I want you to stay inside, ok?" Joshua gave her a dismissive nod and walked her over to the couch. She sat facing him, "I bought you something to commemorate the New Year." Max got up and disappeared into the other room, the emerged carrying a Box. Joshua gave her a questioning look as she put it on the couch before him.

"What did Max get for Joshua this time?"

"Think of it as a New Year's treat, late Christmas present, go on, open it." 

"Christmas...tree...train. Thanks Max for the train set, but what is this new toy? A kitten? A Puppy? A rabbit?"

"Well, no not exactly. Open it and find out."

Joshua opened the gift and smiled at Max, "Thank you Max for the box but what is it?" 

"It's a television" Max hooked up the television and turned it on, "Think of it as your new window to the outside world." Joshua got up and hugged Max.

"Thanks Max. Here's how you change the channel" Max began to change channels.

"Stop!" Joshua screamed

"What?!?!" Max looked around intently but confused.

"What...what is this?"

"What is what?" Max looked around.

"There on television."

"Ohhh...those are cartoons....drawings...just watch"

"Drawing like Joshua's paintings?"

"Kinda" Joshua irrupted into a fit of laughter.

"Cartoons like Joshua's drawing kicking ass. Thanks little fella."

"No problem." Max's cell phone rang. She stepped in the other room.

"What's up Logan?"

"Hey Max, will you pick up some stuff for the party?"

"I don't know. What did Cindy say?"

"She said to stay out of it and have the house cleaned, will you?"

"I don't know Cindy said stay out of it and clean that's it. And i don't want her stompin' my ass because when she's done whopping on my ass I am whopping on yours"

"But Max you have the advantage." Logan whined.

"I know but she's can pretty angry especially at men."

"Good point. I have never seen that woman really angry and I don't think I want to."

"Yeah I saw it once, I woulda thought she was X5 the way she put the smack down on that guy. It served him right, I think he survived, all though I don't think he has fully functioning hands anymo..."

"Gotta go," Logan interrupted and hung up.

"Well, bye" Max laughed 'Running scared.' she thought and laughed more. Cindy had always been relatively peaceful until that guy so as a precaution Max made is a rule to stay in Cindy's good graces, she wasn't sure Manticore had prepared her enough to handle blind rage. Max let herself drift back into her active mind and she heard Joshua laughing.

"Hey big fella, what's so funny?" Joshua laughed so hard he could barely talk.

"Coyote...bird always kicking ass...splat!" He exploded with laughter once more. 'Great this outta keep him busy for a few hours, hell maybe even a week'  

"Yeah that Road Runner is a riot. Ok well I'm gonna blaze big fella." Max opened the front door, shut it, and locked it making sure not to disturb his watching.  

'Men...Manticore or not that are all the same, even Logan, When a game is on he is lost to the world' Not really paying attention Max stumbled down the stairs running head on into a male.   


End file.
